hero_and_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter
Potter the Plotter Potty Sweetheart Precious Potter and St. Potter Friend of Hagrid Lightning Master of Death Undesirable No. 1 Potter, You Plotter Boy Vernon Dudley Barney Weasley}} |origin = Harry Potter book series |species = Human |occupation = Student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Head of Auror Office Guest lecturer on Defence Against the Dark Arts Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement |home = 4 Privet Drive Gryffindor Tower Potter Household |goal = Defeat Lord Voldemort once and for all Help the Order of the Phoenix defeat the Knights of Walpurgis to win the British Wizarding civil war and the Second Wizarding War. Imprison Delphini for her crimes. |family = |friends = |romance = Cho Chang, ex-girlfriend |enemies = Marjorie Dursley Cornelius Fudge Gilderoy Lockhart Andromeda Tonks Pansy Parkinson several Slytherins Delphini Fenrir Greyback Severus Snape Nagini Peeves Acromantulas Aragog the Basilisk Rita Skeeter Kreacher Lucius Malfoy }} |powers = Magic Love |possessions = The Golden Snitch Resurrection Stone Elder Wand Invisibility Cloak Wand |affiliations = Dumbledore's Army Order of the Phoenix Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Gryffindor Slug Club British Ministry of Magic }} Harry James Potter 'is the titular protagonist of the JK Rowling novels and film adaptations of the same name. Concept and Creation When creating Harry, JK Rowling had the idea of the Harry Potter books and his character when she was waiting for a train to come in Manchester, England to London in 1990. She stated that the idea of "this scrawny, black-haired, bespectacled boy who didn't know he was a wizard became more and more real to me". "J. K. Rowling Official Site – Section Biography". Harry was eventually made into an orphan when Rowling's mother passed away. JK Rowling called Wart from ''The Sword in the Stone novel by TH White as Harry's "spiritual ancestor." http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2000/0800-guardian-bio.html She had also given him glasses as a clue to his vulnerability. http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2000/1200-readersdigest-boquet.htm In the first draft of The Philosopher's Stone, after his parents' deaths at the hands of Voldemort, Rowling intended for Harry as a baby to be found by Mr Granger, the father of Harry's future best friend, Hermione. Finally, she gave Harry her own birthday date: July 31st but instead ofbeing based ona real life person, he came out a part of Rowling. Since the beginning of the series, Harry and Ginny were always meant to end up together, which is why Hermione and Harry were never put together in the final novel. In the films, Harry is portrayed by Daniel Radcliffe in all eight films, making him one of the fourteen characters to appear in the film. Like in the book, Harry was meant to have green eyes, as Daniel was going to wear green eye contacts. However, Radcliffe was alergic to the contact lenses. Instead, the filmmakers let Radcliffe have his natural eye color. Also, Daniel had dark brown hair as opposed to Harry's black messy hair from teh film Powers and Abilities * '''Love: One of the strongest magic known to Wizard kind, this was Harry's strongest forms. Despite having a loveless relationship with his family, Harry loved everyone he was close too, whether it was romantic or platonic . He first experienced real romantic love for Ginny Weasley (his crush on Cho not counting. * Defence against the Dark Arts: Had been considered well-verse in defence against Dark magic. *'Dark Magic:' When a piece of Voldemort lived inside of Harry, he could enter his mind and feel a Horcrux nearby and could also feel the pain when one was destroyed, featured in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows:Part 2. '' **''Harry could speak Parselmouth, speaking in the snake language. He was able to open the Chamber of secrets with this type of language. Biography Background Before Harry's birth, a prophecy was made by Sybill Trelawney, stating that a boy born at the end of July would bring about the end of Lord Voldemort and end his reign of tyranny. This prophecy refers to the unborn son of Lily Evans and James Potter. This motivates Dumbledore to have the Potters move into a cottage in his old hometown, Godric's Hollow. Born on July 31, 1980, Harry Potter was the only child and son of Lily Evans and James Potter. After being born, Sirius Black was made Harry's godfather. When Harry was a year old, his parents were killed by the Dark wizard, Lord Voldemort. During which, his mother sacrificed herself in between Voldemort and her toddler son. He was also an accidental horcrux. Harry was rescued by Rubeus Hagrid before people began swarming the house in Godric's Hollow. Sirius once attempted to take baby Harry, as guardianship would be passed down to his godfather. However, Hagrid refused because Harry was supposed to go to his maternal family. Reluctant, Sirius gave Hagrid his flying motorcycle for them to travel faster. An orphan, Harry was left on the doorstep of the Dursleys by Albus Dumbledore, who knew Harry had to live with Petunia, the only living blood relative of Lily's for her sacrificial protection to live on with Harry's aunt. He was emotionally abused by his aunt's family, and neglected by the Dursleys. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Harry'' Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' ' ''Harry'' Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' ' ''Harry'' Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' ' ''Harry'' Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' ' Harry is haunted from the last year, watching Cedric get killed by Voldemort in front of him. While watching a family of muggles, he is suddenly faced by Dudley and his Gang. As a storm comes nearer, Dudley and Harry run for home but are suddenly attacked by Dementors, leading Harry to be forced to cast a patronus to save him and his cousin. This results in Harry being expelled from school; however, Dumbledore is able to arrange a hearing for Harry to repeal the expulsion. He spends most of the summer at 12 Grimmauld Place and is saved from expulsion. He attempts speaking to Dumbledore after the trial but Harry is ignored. ''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Following the events of Sirius Black's death, Harry inherits all of Sirius' possessions including 12 Grimmauld Place and Kreacher, Sirius' house elf. He is visited by Dumbledore at his aunt and uncle and accompanies Albus to Horace Slughorn to recruit him for his job at Hogwarts. Slughorn takes immediate liking to Harry, as he knew Lily when she was a student of his (Slughorn's). ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' A couple of weeks after Dumbledore's death, Harry is still grieving for his fallen mentor. He travels to the Burrow with Hagrid as six other Harry Imposters (Harry's friends), but find Alastor Moody was killed in action and George lost his ear. He attempted to leave to finish wat Dumbledore started, but Ron caught Harry and was able to convince him to return to the Burrow. During the wedding of Bill and Fleur, it is interrupted by Death Eaters, causing them to flee to 12 Grimmauld Place, and found Kreacher spying on them. Kreacher and Dobby returned with Mandungus Fletcher, where he told them he gave the locket to Dolores Umbridge. Under the influence of Polyjuice Potion, Harry knocks Dolores out with the stunning spell and stole Slytherin's Locket around Umbridge's neck. They go into the woods and on the run.Overcome by the negative affects of the Horcrux, Ron abandons his friend and girlfriend. Harry and Hermione are now alone, feeling lost without Ron. They visit Godric's Hollow, where Harry visits his mother's and father's grave. There, they visit who they believe to be Bathilda Bagshot, and think she has the sword of Gryffindor but is actually Nagini in disguise. The snake attacks them, but Harry and Hermione manage to get away to the Forest of Dean. However, Harry gets knocked out whilst his wand his destroyed in the skirmish. While taking his watch, Harry is guided by Severus Snape's patronus to where he hid the real Gryffindor Sword. Harry dives in for the sword but is suddenly choked to unconsciousness by the locket he wore but Ron had saved his friend and destroyed the Locket as they return to Hermione, who is overcome with anger when Ron approaches her. They go to Xenophilius's home, learning the tale of the Three Brothers. Xenophilius attempts to hand them over but the trio escape. However, they find themselves caught by Snatchers. To protect Harry, Hermione uses a spell that disguises him into a different person. They find themselves locked in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor with Luna, Mr Ollivander and Griphook the Goblin and hear Hermione's loud screams from Bellatrix torturing her. During the battle at Malfoy Manor, Harry easily disarms Draco, earning legience from the Elder Wand. Though they escape, Dobby is killed by Bellatrix Lestrange as Harry breaks down crying for the loss of another friend and proclaims to bury him without magic. After burying Dobby, Harry and his friends, Hermione and Ron go to Gringotts, the wizard bank, to break into Bellatrix Lestrange's vault and steal Hufflepuff's cup with Griphook helping them enter, but ultimately betrays them. However, the trio are able to free and ride a captive dragon, and can escape, but lose the sword in the process. The trio are aided by Aberforth Dumbledore and sneak into Hogwarts. Voldemort learns of Harry's return and orders the young man to turn himself over or risk the lives of everyone at the school. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry goes to Helena Ravenclaw for her mother's diadem and learns it is in the room of requirements while he had sent Ron and Hermione to the Chamber of Secrets with a Basilisk fang and destroys Hufflepuff's cup. He and his friends also save Draco Malfoy and the only companion who survived after they caused a fire in the Room of Requirement. Harry sees a mortally wound Severus Snape after witnessing Nagini attacking him. Snape gives Harry a memory and tells him to pour the memory into Dumbledore's pensieve, where Harry learns Snape had loved his mother, Dumbledore was already dying and that he (Harry) was incidentally turned into a Horcrux the night Voldemort came to murder the Potters and must be killed by Voldemort himself. Before he goes off to die, Harry summons the spirits of his mother, father, godfather, and Remus Lupin and goes to face Voldemort alone, allowing him to kill him. During this exchange, Harry decides to stay in the world of the living when Dumbledore tells Harry to pity the Living, not the dead. Returning to the world of the living. Harry reveals to Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother, that her son still lives. Harry pretends to be dead but later goes off to face Voldemort in a two-way duel, which ends with Harry's success after Nagini is killed by Neville Longbottom. With the elder wand, Harry fixes his wand, but snaps the Elder Wand in half and throws it far away. Relationships Cho Chang Cho was the first girlfriend of Harry's in the book and film series. It is shown he has a big crush on her, as when he looked at her, Harry began blushing. At one point, Harry attempted to ask her out on a date. However, Cho, disappointed, told Harry someone else arleady asked her (Cedric Diggory). During the Yule Ball, Harry notices her and thinks she is very beautiful that night. They began dating in the beginning of The Order of the Phoenix . However, they broke up due to their opposite personalities and Cho defecting Marietta Edgecomb . However, despite that, Harry and Cho remain friends and no longer remain hostile. During the films, Harry's crush for Cho is genuine between the two of them. They begin dating in the fifth film, where Harry kisses Cho beneathe a mistletoe and thus starting their relationship. However, they break up because Harry initially believed she betrayed the DA for Umbridge. When it was revealed Cho revealed this information unwillingly, Harry looked remorseful for his treatment of her earlier. Like in the book, Harry and Cho remain friends rather than getting back together. Plus, breaking up with Cho makes Harry realize that she never stopped loving Cedric and that he loves Ginny afterwards. Ginny Weasley When they were younger, Ginny had a crush on Harry since she met him at Platform 9 and three quarters. She eventually admits to loving him in Tom Riddle's diary. Though no romandic feelings emerged at this point, Harry was in absolute horror when he saw Ginny unconscious on the floor of the chamber of Secrets and ran to his future wife's side, begging her to wake up, as this day would be considered by Harry the worse days ever. Subsequently, Harry and Ginny's relationship remained rather platonic but Ginny still had feelings for Harry. However, she attempted to move on from Harry to other men, especially after Harry began dating Cho. After breaking up with her, Harry realized he had romantic feelings for Ginny. They begin dating in The Half-Blood Prince but Harry broke up with Ginny because he was afraid Voldemort would harm his girlfriend to get to him. (In the films, they remain boyfriend and girlfriend.) It is revealed in the epilogue in The Deathly Hallows, Harry and Ginny are husband and wife and both are happily married. They have three lovely children:two sons and one daughter. References Navigation Category:Wizards Category:Magic Users Category:Males Category:Orphans Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Uncles Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Main Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Book Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Rebels